Don't run away
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Specially dedicated to Cuucuu. The battle between the pilots and Victims had finally ended. Erts would be returning to Zion, what would Rome who was still alive do? Read and review. Erts/Rome
1. Will not go and see him

**Peace Heaven:** A gentle reminder: words in _**italics**_ are the thoughts of characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megami Kouhosei.

**Title: Don't run away**

**Chapter 1: Will not go and see him**

Rome's POV

_It has been two years since I have left G.O.A and go onto Zion to live. It has also been two years since I am separated from Erts. And it is also two years ago when I last heard from him. The only thing which I am certain is that he is still alive. You could imagine how much I miss him…_

My train of thoughts was being disrupted when one of my students called out to me. "Sensei, sensei! Come out, they are putting fireworks! Lots of them!"

"Yes, Sensei's coming!"

_What am I doing? Being a teacher at an orphanage, I should be more attentive to my students instead of thinking about someone whom I may not see again. Even if I have to think of him, I should not have done it on the job. _Having that on my mind, I went out onto the opening where the children had gathered to watch the display of fireworks. It was a very mesmerizing scene even if I had seen it for several times already when I was back on Zion.

"Sensei, it is beautiful, right?" One of my students asked me.

"Sure, it is very beautiful," I smiled and gave the child a pat on the head. _But I wonder what's the occasion for such large-scale display of fireworks…_

"Rome!" Then I heard one of my friends, Saki Mimori, calling for me. I turned towards the source of the voice and saw that she was running towards me.

"What has happened?" I smoothed her back so that she could speak properly.

"H-have you h-heard? The battle between us and the Victims is over! Somehow, they manage to find a way to eliminate all of them. Aren't you happy? Don't worry, there's no news of any pilot dying or in grave danger." Saki was panting when she was saying all those words. _Anyway, I am impressed that she can finish what she has intended to say despite being short of breath._

"That's very wonderful," my lips curved into a smile.

"Yup. Another good news is that the pilots, pilot's candidates, repairers and repairer's candidates, basically everyone, are coming back to Zion and live. Then, you will be able to see Erts again. And I will be able to see Clay. Even when I do get in touch with him some times through mails when he is free. However, I still yearn to see him," Saki straightened her back.

"Good news for you indeed. I'm so happy for you."

Saki turned and looked at me with questioning eyes, "Isn't it a good news for you too, to be able to see Erts again?"

"Ah, of course it is," I smiled again. _But I wonder whether should I go and see him. After all, I still may not be with him till the last moment because of my illness. And, he may not have the same feelings which I have for him. So, I have decided that I will not go and see him. Nevertheless, Erts, I'm glad that you are safe._

Normal POV

Rome looked up at the sky where the beautiful display of fireworks was still going on while her smile turned bitter.

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Wish to see you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megami Kouhosei.

**Title: Don't run away**

**Chapter 2: Wish to see you**

Normal POV

On the shuttle back to Zion, the pilots and repairers who were always living under constant pressure could finally relax and rest comfortably without the worry of attacks from Victims.

While waiting patiently to reach Zion, Rioroute started a conversation. "Hey, does anyone of you have people waiting for you back at Zion?"

Garu looked at Rioroute as if he saw an idiot, "Baka, of course. The rest of the pilots' candidates and our family are already back on Zion. We are the last batch of people who will be reaching Zion."

Rioroute then turned his head towards Erts who was staring outside of the window with one hand touching the armrest and supporting his chin. "Hey, Erts! Who do you wish to see on Zion?" However, he did not manage to get a response from Erts.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" Rioroute got out of his seat and went towards Erts. Despite the second calling, Erts was still staring out of the window and did not respond to his question. Garu and Rioroute turned to look at each other, both were wondering what was wrong with Erts. Then they grinned at each other.

With Garu giving the signal, together, the both of them shouted into Erts' ear, "ERTS!"

Finally, they caused Erts to look at them with a shocked expression, "Huh?"

Rioroute took the seat opposite of Erts while Garu took the seat beside him, "Why are you spacing out?" Rioroute asked with questioning eyes.

"Are you alright? Rioroute had asked a question and you are not listening," Garu asked with a tint of concern in his voice.

Erts then put on a smile, "I'm fine. Sorry for letting you worry about me and sorry for not listening."

"Are you feeling anxious, sir? You've not been acting yourself since we have received news of going back to Zion. Er, it's not like I'm prodding or anything, it's…," Tune played with her fingers.

She could not finish what she had intended to say as she was being cut by Erts, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Tune. It's just that there is someone I know who went back to Zion two years ago and I wonder how's she doing now: alive or already…," Erts quieted down as he could not deal with the word 'dead' after his brother's death.

Rioroute chipped in again, "So, you have someone you know on Zion? Who is he? Do we know him?"

Immediately, after Rioroute finished, Garu landed a punch on Rioroute's head. Rioroute rubbed the bump which was starting to form, "What the heck is that for?"

"You idiot, it is a 'she', not a 'he'. The person is a girl…," Then Garu stopped abruptly and shouted with Rioroute, "GIRL!"

Garu shouted, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" While Rioroute shouted, "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Erts was forced to lean back on the chair as they were too close for his comfort. Erts put both of his hands in front of him to prevent them from getting any closer.

"No! She's not my girlfriend but a very important friend of mine."

"Who is she? Do you need help to find her?" Leena chipped in while she passed a bottle of water to her boyfriend, Garu.

"You are talking about your repairer right?" Tune turned her head towards Erts. Erts' eyes widened with a little surprise as he did not expect anyone to know.

"His repairer?" Leena asked with doubt.

"Erm, I research a little bit on Erts' previous repairer to find out how she cooperates with Erts and why she did not be with Erts till the last minute. I'm so sorry that I…"

Erts interrupted, "It's okay, Tune. It's not a secret anyway."

"Then you should be able to see her when you're on Zion. There's no reason that she should not be there, right?" Leena asked Erts.

"I'm not sure about that," Erts looked down onto the floor.

Seeing Erts being sad, Tune decided to help Erts answer the question that those who were listening on this conversation. "Erts' previous repairer, Rome Lotte, suffered from an illness and was deemed unfit to be a repairer. She was told that she would not be able to see Erts become a pilot for the Goddess."

"Erm, what kind of illness is that exactly? She should be alright or recovering from the illness since the medical science and technology has become better than a few years before," Leena said.

"Hopefully," Erts smiled.

_Thank you, everyone for being so concerned about me._ I turned and looked out of the window. _Of course, I wish to see her once again. Please wait for me, Rome._

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
